Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: -HikaruOCKaoru- Your typical new student is Ayame Zendano, which is me, here on business with the Ohtori Family. But maybe I'll find something more out, something, well, atrociously beautiful. Rated T for now
1. The Witty Intro, I Suppose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club. However, despite the name of my character, I DO OWN Ayame.

Author's Notes: I really didn't know that there was a character named Ayame in the series when I made my character. Seriously. Besides, my Ayame is SO much cooler than Bisco Hatori's Ayame. XD This story definatly has . . . interesting turns . . . in it. but in order to find them all out, you'll just have to read the series! XD

Reviews are always appreciated. There are probably some perspective errors I missed, so please be kind enough to let me know if you find any so I can fixed them. Thanks again! And always check out my profile for new and upcoming things. Much love! _..::..hearts..::.._

III

_New high school, new friends, new house. That was all to be expected when I moved from America to my birthtown in Japan. _

_I didn't expect to find a family. I didn't expect to fall in love. _

_But somewhere in my joking nature, I knew to expect the unexpected. Funny, huh? _

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives." The Japanese teacher, Mr. Bunansa greeted. This had earned him a small round of chuckles, but nothing more as he continuted. You are beginning your second year, class A. Congratulations."

Instead of chuckles this time, I had heard the cheers of two boys from the back of the room. When I turned to see them I noticed that the two that had cheered were twins, good looking twins. Strawberry blonde hair with captivating amber eyes, laughs that made girls swoon, smiles that made them cream in an instant. In between them was another boy, a more feminine looking one with brown hair and eyes, also, very pretty.

I could tell right away I wouldn't be paying attention in this class. No sir.

Mr. Bunansa called role. I paid close attention to the boys' names as they were called. The one closest to me, a few rows back and over three seats was Kaoru Hitachiin, he smiled polietly as he responded. Next to him was Haruhi Fujioka, and he too, was polite and replied, "Hai!" The final one was Hikaru Hitachiin, and he was the exact opposite of the other two, giving a curt nod at the teacher before turning around to ignore the class altogether.

And then my name was called.

"Zendano, Ayame."

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at me, including the boy in the back. I had vaguely heard the one called Hikaru lean over and whisper to the other two, "What type do you think she is?" His twin snickered and Haruhi rolled his eyes. I raised my hand, signalling I was present, then stood. I knew it was customary to give a small profile of yourself at these schools, even when everyone seemed to already know.

Everyone it seemed, but the twins.

The customary yellow dress was highly unflattering, I had decided. How was someone to make a decent impression with such a disgusting color? I made eye contact with the teacher before turning my full attention to my classmates.

"As you have all heard by now, my name is Ayame Zendano. My mother is Italian, and, from what I am told, my father was Japanese. She and I have moved here to settle business with the Ohtori Family. My hobbies are writing and singing, and having fun, because you can't live life without a little mind or mindless creativity."

As if on cue Hikaru scooted his chair back just slightly so that it ran over a small piece of string strategically hidden along the floor and wall. I watched as it snapped and the water poured from the fancy ceiling onto his head. I smiled with dignity. Mother was going to have a long year.

Kaoru and Haruhi rolled in laughter, and Hikaru, now paying full attention turned his eyes towards me. His eyes seemed to be growing larger, but then I noticed that he was also advancing on me. I stood my ground. Amber eyes met my blue eyes, and he lowered himself on one knee, taking my hand in his.

This certainly was not a bad way to begin the school year.

"Princess, never before have I been the unlucky soul to fall victim to such a prank, mainly because, my brother and I are the ones that pull them." He kissed my hand. "May I be so honored as to have you by my side as my companion and friend?"

For someone to be so polite, and acting so, it took a lot of me to not laugh. All of the other girl's though were on the edge of their seat, and Mr. Bunansa rolled his eyes. Apparently, he was accustomed to this.

"But, Hikaru!"

My hand was forgotten and Hikaru was on his feet just in time to catch Kaoru in his arms.

"Hikaru! Have you forgotten me already? Will you toss me aside and leave me alone?"

"Kaoru, baka," I watched interestedly as Hikaru cupped his brother's cheek, cradling him softly, "You know no one could ever replace you in my heart. I love you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru..."

"You're gay...and incestous?" I couldn't help it. The words flew from my tongue before I could catch them.

The twins chuckeld, every girl in the room fell over the other, Mr. Bunansa had taken a seat at his desk, feet propped on top watching the scene at with a bemused smirk. I concluded he was goint to be the 'cool' teacher, and Haruhi buried his face in his hands.

"Maybe." They said in unison. Hikaru combed his fingers through my bright purple hair as Kaoru grasped my chin lightly. "Would you care to find out?"

Now I was laughing, but it wasn't of amusement, rather, a laugh of seduction. I smiled devilishly at the twins, and sighed, "It would be my honor, Hitachiin Koibito." I realized it was an affectionate term for people I hardly knew, but I said it regardless. After all, it was all an act.

_All an act...?_

_II_

At the end of the day, I realized that the twins and Haruhi were in all of my classes, even French. I grew attatched to them quickly, sitting next to them during classes and at lunch, and even exchanged phone numbers.

I walked out of Math, my last class for the day when two hands, both the same but felt different somehow, clasped mine and started steering me in a whole other direction.

"Um, Kaoru, Hikaru, where are we going?" I asked them with mild curiousity, and because my mother would like to know why I was home so late from school.

"Oh," the ladder taunted, "you'll see."

"We're about to make you the happiest girl in existance." Kaoru had added as we started up a flight of stairs.

I shuddered at the sexual undertones that I'm sure they had purposely implied. "I don't trust you."

"No need to fear, Ayame." They chimed in together. I feared for my life even more. Nonetheless, I still followed them blindly.

And I silently noted that they were still holding my hands.

"We're here," they said, before using their free hands to open the doors entitled 'The Third Music Room.' I couldn't fathom why a music room would be so intriguing, regardless of my love of music. I heard the creak of the doors and my nasal passage was suddenly filled with the scent of fresh roses, my face caressed by the rose petals that I smelled. And on the other side of the door, Haruhi, (how in the world had he beaten us here when we should have left at the same time?), and four other boys that I hadn't been aquainted with as of yet were situated strategically with welcoming smiles.

"Welcome."

What the hell had I just walked into?


	2. The Gaggle

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter. However, Kerianne and Ayame Zendano are mine. I would like to clarify.

**Author's Notes**: A small mention of Ayame's mother, Kerianne, in this chapter. She'll be playing a much bigger role, so you will get to know her more. I'm kinda dissappointed in this chapter. I feel like there was something more I could have done, but for the life of me couldn't dig it out. But I am extremely happy with the results so far with this story. Thank you all for the kind reviews! XD Like promised, though, a little bit about Ayame in this chapter, but there is still more to this enigmatic girl. Review are always appreciated, and please feel free to drop by my profile page and read/review my other works. _..::..huggles..::.._

III

They had opened the door for me, on the other side, a small gaggle of attractive men with welcoming smiles.

Whatever I did right, thank you God for rewarding me.

"Welcome." The boys on the other side chimed in unison.

Here, these beautiful men are welcoming me into their lair, smiles of warmth and eyes of seduction embracing me, and what do I say?

"What. The. Hell?"

But no time to stop and stare. With Hikaru and Kaoru on either of my sides, I was dragged into the battlefield.

The front man, a gorgeous blonde with striking blue eyes held his hand out to me. I would have accepted the gesture and let him take me away, but my hands were still firmly attacthed to the twins'.

"Uh-uh, My lord, you got the last girl that found her way to the Host Club." Kaoru told the blonde.

"She's ours." Hiakru added.

The look on 'the lord's' face was priceless. Gaping jaw, eyes bulging, stunned as hell look on his face as he sat himself in a corner and pouted. No one seemed phased by this, especially myself. I was being claimed by twins. Hot twins, at that. I don't hear you complaining, and I'm sure as hell not.

Anyway, no one was phased, except Haruhi.

"Umm..." He started timidly. "Does, Ayame know?" He asked the rest quietly.

"Umm..." I started, finally speaking, "probably not." I answered honestly.

"Allow me." A cool looking boy with glasses stepped out from behind the chair. Now that I had had a better view of him, I recognized him instantly.

"I suppose you're the one who told the twins to bring me here." I said.

He nodded. "Indeed, Ayame. How do you like the school so far?"

"It's everything you told me about Kyouya-sempai."

He gave me a small smile. Everyone else, including 'mi lord' gawked. The blonde king was at my side in a second, grabbing frantically at my shoulders and shaking me.

"How is it possible you know Ootori Kyouya? How? HOW?!?!"

"She and her mother are here to settle business with my father at the hospital. Her mother is a famous International Artist, among an exceptional surgeon with her own unit dedicated to her in the best American hospitals."

The king released my shoulders, looking flabbergasted between myself and Kyouya.

"Sh-she, she can't be? But-"

"Are you always so articulate, Suoh Tamaki?" I smiled when he stared wide eyed and rather cutely at me.

Now that I knew where I was, WHAT this was, I knew exactly who everyone was from Kyouya's descriptions in his few letters to me back home.

This is the part where my head goes, "Hey, genious, don't you feel like an ass now?" and proceeds to mock me unmercifully.

There was a smaller blonde at my side, tugging sweetly at my sleeve and clinging tightly to a pink bunny plushie.

I addressed him. "Hunny-sempai, correct?"

He nodded feverently, smiling all the while. "Zendano Ayame, you're much prettier in person, but why did you dye your hair?"

I lowered myself so I could meet him eye to eye. "New place, new style I suppose. Girl's have to be up on these things."

Hunny grinned and nodded, taking my hand. "Come have some tea with me, Aya-chan!"

I was about to oblige the cute third year, until the twins butted in again.

"HOLD IT!" they shouted.

"Can I help you?" I asked, rather bored as they stepped between Hunny and I,

Hikaru leaned closer to me, "How do you know Hunny-sempai?"

"Is that all you wanted to ask? I've met him and Takashi multiple times at my mother's art shows." I explained.

"Yeah, so we know she's famous. Who is she?" He continued.

"Kerianne Zendano."

Okay, so I know I didn't answer the question, as I was too busy in mid eye-roll at the twins. I looked to my right. Haruhi was holding a painting of a single iris flower in a field in the middle of the night with a rainbow shining brightly in the midnight sky. He must have pulled it from his wallet or something, because things don't just appear like that.

Knowing my luck today, it just might have though.

He looked at me, smiling sadly. "She painted this for you. It's one of her most famous works, right?"

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah," I said quietly.

"We have that picture in the mansion, Hikaru." Kaoru said. His twin nodded.

There was some sort of silence in the room that was weighing me down. Takashi cleared the silence though.

"Haruhi is a girl."

Of course, the silence only grew more profound after that, and Haruhi slapped his/her forhead.

Finally, "What?" Articulation was not my main concern at the moment.

"That's what we were originally disscussing, was it not?" Kyouya asked.

Realization finally dawning on me, my response was the ever responsive, "Oh."

The day was just getting better and better, wasn't it?


	3. I Think This Is The Mini Bio Part

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** HOOOOOLY COOOOOW _:moo:_ It's been longer than I wanted since I updated this. As a fair warning, it's kind of sketchy, and not everything is in full detail, because there will be scenes where it will have more importance later.

I belive I said in the last chapter that this one would be a little more about Ayame and Kerianne's relationship as daughter and mother. I like how it came out a lot. But we'll see.

As always, reviews are always welcome. Flames will get you no where but an early grave.

_III_

"How was your first day at the Ouran Academy?" My mother, Kerianne Zendnao sat at the kitchen table and gulped on her American Pop, Mountain Dew. Her lips were curled into a smirk, and her eyes glinted of questions.

I returned the same look. "It's everything I hate and I love it anyway." I said in the most annoyingly cute voice I could muster without laughing at my mother's reaction. She stood from the miniature table to embrace me, which I recieved lovingly.

"What about you?" I asked. "How was the first meeting at the hospital?"

"The Ohtori family head is a very powerful, straight-business man. I daresay he was intimidating." Kerianne replied.

I saw her face change as she stepped away from me, going to the oven to check on dinner.

"Mom?"

She turned to face me, now with a smile on her replacing the earlier blank look.

"How was the Host Club?" Mom couldn't hold back the giggle in her tone, and I couldn't refrain from rolling my eyes.

"If you must know, Mother, it was the most ridiculous experience to ever have to live through."

_III_

_"Hikaru!" _

_He had turned in the nick of time to catch the other boy in his arms, lifting him to meet his eyes and caressing his face._

_"Kaoru, love, what's wrong?"_

_Kaoru pouted cutely. "I turned and you were gone. I thought I might have done something to offend you..."_

_Hikaru kissed his temple. Their clients sqeauled in pleasure and delight. The other Host Club members rolled their eyes, if they paid any mind at all. _

_I found myself so obnoxiously aroused that if I hadn't been keeping my attention on Hunny, I would have been sure to be doing unmentionable things to myself in the nearest ladies room. To play it off, I took a sip of tea, which, by the way, was disgusting. I don't get how people can drink that crap, and offered another plate of sweets to Hunny as I conversed lightly with Takashi. _

_"Why do you let them call you Mori? Doesn't it bother you?"_

_Takashi shook his head. "I only let people I find myself drawn to call me by my first name."_

_This had taken me aback. "And you find yourself drawn to me?"_

_All he offered was a tilt of his head before Hunny rambled on about cute things and I was subjected to more entertainment from the twins._

_III_

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" my mother asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Their mother is a fashion designer. Real famous supposedly. I'm not sure what their father does for a living."

My mother smiled. "Seems like you know a lot about them already,"

"I suppose I do." I replied. "Thanks to Kyouya's letters, I know more about them than they ever wanted me to know." I smiled a bit sadisticly when I remembered Haruhi's true gender.

"Sounds like you had a good day though," my mother broke into my thoughts and brought me back to the modernly designed black and white kitchen where dinner was starting to smell like eggplant parmasan, "And you thought it was going to be some 'tight-assed preps'". She quoted what I had said when we went on the tour of the school.

I gave her a small smile and shrugged. "Guess I was wrong. There's a first time for everything." I started walking up the spiral staircase to where all the bed and bathrooms lie. "I'm going to change out of this hideous thing," I picked at the yellow dress with disgust. "Call me when dinner's ready?" My mother nodded and kissed my forehead before I bounded up the circle of freedom to my bedroom.

From the stairs, take a quick left to face the east wing. Don't go west, because my mother's room, office, and studio are there. Staying on the east side, go passed the first set of doors, as they lead to my guest bathroom and my music studio, and skip to the second door on the right at the end of the hallway. Make sure to pass the one on the left, because that's my 'I'm having a party and it's going to be loud and obnoxious' room, complete with game systems, two huge televisions, and a mini bar that includes a little kitchenette.

Open the door on the right at the end of the hallway to reveal my room, covered from head to toe in a numerous array of anime, bands, both japanese and american alike, and video games. Decorated in mostly black, each wall was a different part of me. The anime wall was currently featuring _Tsubasa RESVERoir Chronicle_, surrounding it were other animes and picture of previous cosplay and conventions. That's on the wall the doorframe is carved into. To the wall with my bed and my personal bathroom attactched, was my music side. Conveyed through a series of VS-like displays, the center was of Kinya Kotani and Adam Levine, the front man for Maroon 5. My bed spread is that of a tie-dyed rainbow, with stuffed animals to match. The far wall was my video game wall, showcasing the Final Fantasy timeline. I took me forever to complete it, but finally it's been done, and it's a very proud work of art. The wall is split in half by a doorframe, a sliding glass door to a balcony that floated above the massive pool in the lushious backyard. Finally, the final wall is my wall, respectively called 'The Graffiti Wall'. Painted black, metallic sharpies covered a small portion of the space with small drawings, poetry, and quotes. There's a lot to fill, but I'm sure I can manage.

I set my belongings on the floor next to the door, sitting myself at a small chestnut vanity to the left. I look at myself deeply. This experience was going to be long. Long, but temporary, only until my mother's unit was completely esablished and things had run smoothly for a time.

And I had no clue how much time I would have here.

Going into this, I told myself I wouldn't get attatched, that I would just be a free spirit.

I took the lavender wig off carefully, setting it among the rainbow assortment I had collected and brushed out my strawberry gold hair, watching it fall dully to the end of my chin.

The vibration of my ohone had scared me so much that I knocked over the chair I had been sitting in. I rushed to pick it up and missed it, the annoyling little ding telling me so.

I flipped it open to see that Hikaru had called and left a voicemail.

_"AYAME!! Umph! Kaoru, what the heck? Ahh!"_

_"Hi Ayame, this is Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm calling to invite you and your mother to our house for dinner Friday evening. Our mother will be in contact with yours in a short while."_

_"Bye Ayame!!" _

I couldn't help but giggle as I rolled my eyes. Dinner? With the twins? AND my mother? Call me crazy, but that's a little much, isn't it?

Of course, I didn't have time to ponder this thought. Dinner was served.


End file.
